Mi deseo para el 2011
by Joha
Summary: Iba a desearle un feliz año a Edward cuando sus labios estuvieron sobre los míos, había escuchado sobre la tradición pero nunca la había seguido, claro que los labios de Edward hacían que quisiera repetirla por mucho tiempo más.


**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

**Summary: **Iba a desearle un feliz año a Edward cuando sus labios estuvieron sobre los míos, había escuchado sobre la tradición pero nunca la había seguido, claro que los labios de Edward hacían que quisiera repetirla por mucho tiempo más.

* * *

**Mi deseo para el 2011**

Tenía los ojos cerrados mientras sentía como trabajaban sobre mis pestañas, también sentía a la perfección el trabajo sobre mis manos, mis pies y mis cejas.

Ya era costumbre para mi madre y para mí que el día 31 de Diciembre nos dedicábamos a un buen embellecimiento, aunque siendo sincera yo más que nada lo hacía para subirme un poco el autoestima porque no había nadie por quien hiciera todo esto.

Cuando terminaron con mi permanente de pestañas me pasaron a una silla para ahora cortarme el pelo.

Definitivamente un cambio total de look.

Por lo menos cuando estuve lista me subió la autoestima al verme, me veía sencillamente hermosa.

Claro, que era una hermosura que solo verían los vejestorios de los amigos de mis padres, porque no sé porque mierda tenían la maldita costumbre de esperar el año nuevo con todos esos viejos podridos en dinero y que solo se rodean de gente igual de rica que comparte sus superficiales platicas.

Aunque si lo pensaba bien tampoco tenía otro lugar donde ir, mi mejor amiga Rosalie iba a hacer una fiesta en su casa pero tuvo serios problemas de salud, así que pasara su peor año nuevo, en cama, aunque su novio Emmett, mi otro mejor amigo, estará con ella en todo momento. Así que vuelvo a ganarme el premio a la que pasara la peor espera por el 2011.

- ¡Bella! – quería golpear a mi madre, ya me tenia harta su voz gritándome

- ¿Qué? – ya me habían hecho de todo así que por unos minutos estaba tirada en mi cama con los ojos cerrados

- ¡Comienza a prepararte!

Si la gente supiera que la gran Renée Swan grita como feriante seria la noticia de primera plana mañana, y es que no se porque mierda me tuvieron que tocar padres tan superficiales que lo único que hacen es estas estúpidas celebraciones es aprovechar de ofrecerme como mercadería a sus amigos.

O sea, recién tengo 22 años, estoy a un paso de salir de la Universidad y sinceramente tengo muchos planes, viajar, tener un montón de sexo, beber hasta perder la memoria, quizás tener algún romance con alguien mayor, no sé, tengo un montón de expectativas donde el matrimonio no encaja por ningún lado.

Quizás en unos cinco años más si, pero ahora no.

Por ahora entraría a trabajar de ayudante a la empresa de mi padre, una editorial en donde podría ver si de verdad tengo pasta de escritora o no, por lo que me había dicho Charlie solo ayudaría al editor y sé que eso quiere decir que le llevaría café y contestaría el teléfono, pero para mí era mucho porque estaba a un paso más de mi sueño. Definitivamente el matrimonio estaba lejos de lista para el 2011.

- Hija ábreme la puerta – sabia por su tono de voz que no tenía ninguna opción de negarme

- Bien – me levante enfurruñada y quite el seguro de la puerta

- Niña – me miro de arriba abajo y entro como un huracán a mi cuarto – aun no estás lista

A penas y escuche su voz porque tenía casi todo su cuerpo dentro de mi closet y saca prendas tras prenda.

- ¿Qué haces? – chille llegando a su lado

- Busco que te pondrás esta noche – seguía con su cabeza metida ahí - ¿Dónde está el vestido que te compre? – recién ahí salió para mirarme

- Lo fui a cambiar – le sonreí mientras me agachaba para sacar una bolsa – lo cambie por esto – le tendí la bolsa que no dudo en tomar

- Pero…

Ni siquiera le salían las palabras y eso era algo bueno para mí, mi dulce madre había elegido un vestido de cuello alto y mangas largas, perfecto para una vieja pero no para mi, así que yo lo cambie por unos jean bien ajustados y un top abierto, todo mas juvenil pero aun con un toque de elegancia, bueno, eso creo yo.

- ¡No te vas a poner esto! – chillo dejando caer la bolsa

- Tengo 22 años – me encogí de hombros – me pongo lo que quiero

Hace un tiempo ya que había dejado de hacerme problemas por mis padres, no importaba lo que hiciera siempre había algo con lo que no estaban de acuerdo, así que ya había dejado de intentarlo.

- Bien – bufo bastante molesta – será tu problema conocer a tu jefe en esas fachas

- ¿Viene el viejo? – me senté en la cama

- No le digas así – ya estaba que echaba chispas y eso me hizo sonreír aun mas – será tu jefe a partir del lunes

- La editorial es de mi padre… así que no me importa… - me encogí de hombros y me golpee mentalmente por haber dejado salir mi lado malcriado

- Vístete

No dijo nada más y salió de mi cuarto, aun sin muchas ganas comencé a prepararme aunque sinceramente no sabía para que el esmero, estaba totalmente depilada y había elegido ropa interior de encaje que nadie vería, genial, si seguía así seria virgen hasta los 30, y no es que me importara mucho pero a momentos siento que estoy perdiendo mis mejor años de sexo.

Para año nuevo no había cena ni nada, sino un gran buffet y coctel, así que cuando baje procure escabullirme lo mejor posible de mis padres, a ratos dejaba que me viera pero cuando los veía con intenciones de que me acercara me volvía a escabullir.

De pronto todos los meseros comenzaron a entrar con bandejas llenas de uvas para que los comensales realizaran las cávalas así que supuse que era mi señal para salir.

Prefería mil veces pasar las 12 sola que estar rodeada de tanta hipocresía.

Llegue al jardín que aun estaba iluminado con las luces de navidad y me senté en una reposera junto a la piscina.

- Hola – me gire para encontrarme que a mi lado se había sentado un joven bastante apuesto

- Hola – le respondí con una sonrisa

- ¿No te gusta año nuevo?

- No es eso – lo mire bien y supuse que era hijo de alguno de los amigos de mis padres – pero no me gusta el ambiente que hay ahí adentro – mire al salón

- Te entiendo – suspiro – yo realmente no quería venir pero me vi obligado

- Si – bufe – los padres a veces son realmente molestos

- Si – concordó conmigo – Edward Cullen – estiro su mano y no dude en tomarla

- Bella Swan

A penas nuestras manos se juntaron fuegos artificiales sonaron a nuestro alrededor ya era oficialmente 2011.

Iba a desearle un feliz año a Edward cuando sus labios estuvieron sobre los míos, había escuchado sobre la tradición pero nunca la había seguido, claro que los labios de Edward hacían que quisiera repetirla por mucho tiempo más.

- Yo… - me quede fijamente mirando sus ojos cuando nos separamos

- Cávala – dijo riendo

- ¿Cuál cávala? – fruncí el ceño ahora pegada mirando sus labios

- Besarte por todo el año

No pude acotar nada más porque sus labios volvieron a estar sobre los míos aunque esta vez había más ferocidad en ellos, algo que por supuesto yo acompañe, abrí mis labios y di paso a su cálida lengua que se enredo con la mía enviando un exquisito placer a mi zona más baja, quizás una oportunidad así con un hombre como Edward no volvería a repetirse.

A estas alturas no tenía un ideal para perder mi virginidad solo el sentimiento que tenia ahora, placer puro, y se notaba que Edward era un experto, así que si no aprovechaba esta oportunidad más tarde me arrepentiría.

Sus labios bajaron por mi desnudo hombro y vi mi oportunidad para hablar.

- Cabaña – murmure – vamos a la cabaña de la piscina – apunte como pude

- No es necesario… esto no debería pasar – tomo mi rostro entre mis manos – yo no me acuesto con alguien sin conocerla – debo decir que vi caer mi autoestima varios puntos

- Yo tampoco – nunca quise añadir – pero yo quiero hacerlo… ¿Tu? – lo mire directo a los ojos

- Diablos que si

En un rápido movimiento nos pusimos de pie y nos dirigimos a la cabaña, nunca había entendido el porqué de tenerla, o sea la casa está a 50 metros de la piscina, no es como si nos costara mucho caminar un poco más, pero bueno, ahora agradecía enormemente el tenerla.

Era tan acogedora como la casa principal, solo que esta era más pequeña, más bien como un lujoso loft.

- Es hermosa – sonrió Edward sin soltar mi mano

- Si – no pude evitar sonrojarme porque lo que estaba a punto de hacer

- Hermosa – tomo mi rostro entre sus dos manos – no es necesario que hagamos nada solo…

- No – negué con la cabeza – yo de verdad quiero. Es algo así como mi resolución para el 2011 – le sonreí

- Bien, esperaba que dijeras eso

Sus labios no perdieron tiempo y comenzaron una lucha sobre los míos, se sentía tal bien su lengua jugando con la mía que de ninguna forma seria capaz de pedirle que se detuviera.

Aunque nunca había hecho el amor sabia lo básico así que subí mis manos lentamente por sus hombros provocando ciertos espasmos en él hasta enredarlos en sus broncíneos cabellos, una vez ahí rescontré el apoyo que necesitaba, su cuerpo se pego al mío y sentí todo su esplendor frotarse sobre mí.

Quería mas pero no sabía qué hacer, así que me arriesgue y enrollé una piernas por sobre las suyas, ahora nuestros cuerpos estaban mucho más cerca y no tuve duda de que él quería esto tanto como yo, por lo menos eso era lo que me daba a entender su dura erección.

- Mmm – gemí al restregarme sobre su falo

- Cariño – murmuro cuando deje un segundo mis labios – si sigues haciendo eso no sé si llegaremos a la cama

- Por mi hagámoslo aquí mismo – ok, se que soné desesperada pero era lo que pensaba

- Ven

Tomo mis manos y me llevo a un sofá de donde se veía perfectamente la fiesta y las luces, la cabaña tenía solo ventanales así que goce de una buena vista, las luces estaban apagadas adentro así que solo nosotros podíamos ver hacia afuera, todo mucho mas excitante.

- Nos van a ver – lo moleste

- ¿Importa? – me recostó y puso su cuerpo sobre el mío – así es mas excitante

- Tienes razón – concordé con él

- Ahora… - dejo un beso mariposa en mi cuello - ¿puedo desnudarte?

No le respondí con palabras pero si hice mi mayor movimiento llevando mi mano a su miembro y dándole un ligero apretón, quería que cualquier duda se le fuera.

Sus manos comenzaron a deshacerse de mi ropa, que en verdad no hacia mayor problema, cuando sentí la brisa de aire por mi semi desnudo cuerpo es que me ame aun mas por haber tenido la idea de hoy usar encaje.

- Malditamente excitante – murmuro a la vez que su boca se perdía por mi seno derecho

Nadie nunca antes me había mordido los senos y debo decir que me he perdido la mejor parte, sentí como mis erectos pezones se sensibilizaban aun mas al tener su cálida lengua mojando la tela del brasier, si eso era con ropa de por medio no quería ni saber lo que seria sobre la piel.

Y lo puse, Edward bajo mi brasier y no solo lamio mi seno sino que lo devoro por completo, succiono mi pezón de tal forma que sentí como una burbuja de placer se arremolinaba en mi bajo vientre, quería mas pero solo gemidos salían de mis labios así que actué y enrede mis manos en sus cabellos para acercarlo aun mas a mí.

- Paciencia – se rio cuando con un "plop" soltó mi seno – ahora veamos que hay aquí – bajo su mirada hasta que la poso en mi parte baja, quise decirle algo pero solo deje que me dejara totalmente desnuda – empapada

Ahora sí que rodé mis ojos hasta atrás de mi cabeza, con un dedo había recorrido toda mi intimidad haciéndome sentir que cualquier placer pasado no era nada comparado con esto.

Rose me había regalado la navidad ante pasada un consolador y seriamente me había explicado los beneficios de un orgasmo pero nunca me sentí a gusto tocándome a mí misma, sentía que si lo hacía ya no tendría la necesidad de buscarme un hombre, así que opte por esperar y me alegra de haberlo hecho.

- Eres virgen – afirmo Edward

No pude evitar quedar dura, eso era algo que le hubiera gustado saber por, estoy segura, así que me apoye en mis codos y lo mire.

- Si – no sabía que mas decir - ¿es un problema? – me mordí el labio a la espera de su respuesta

- Mierda que no – me dio una maldita sonrisa sexy – pero tendré que excitarte mucho mas

- ¿Cómo…?

Mi duda murió en mi mente, porque ni siquiera supe que iba a preguntar, su lengua borro cualquier dejo de cordura en mi, sabía que esto se hacía, pero saber su lengua lamiendo mi intimidad era distinto a imaginarlo así que en un acto algo pervertido me levante un poco para ver como sus labios danzaban con los íntimos míos, era putamente genial.

- Edward – me aferre al sofá con fuerza – necesito… no se que necesito pero…

- ¿Esto? – tomo mi mano y la guio a su entrepierna que estaba dura como una roca - ¿me quieres dentro tuyo?

- Si… eso – no concordaba bien mi mente con mi lengua

- Bien – se puso sobre mi y mientras terminaba de desvestirse él mismo

Alcance a mirar algo de su cuerpo desnudo y era perfecto, hecho a mano, un espectáculo digno de admiración.

No voy a negar que estaba nerviosa pero los besos que comenzó a dejar Edward en mi supieron relajarme muy bien, así que me rendí y saque mis manos a jugar para que aprovecharan de tocar todo lo que pudiera.

- Relájate – susurro en mi oído

- Ok – mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja mientras sentía como su miembro comenzaba a rozarme

- ¿Lista?

Cuando iba a decir que si lo sentí invadirme hasta el fondo, dolió como la mierda, cerré los ojos y tome una gran bocanada de aire para que el dolor pasara.

- ¿Estás bien? – solo pude asentir – lo hice rápido – gimió bajo mientras se mantenía quieto – porque así dicen que duele menos

- Duele más que la mierda – hable por fin – pero ya paso… así que muévete

- Si mandes

Pensé que sus movimientos serias lentos pero pasó de estar quieto a moverse feroz mente.

¿Qué dolor?

Esto era cualquier cosa menos dolor, aferre mis piernas a su cadera y apreté aun mas nuestros cuerpos para hacer más exquisita la fricción, lo sentía muy al fondo así que solo deje que el placer hiciera el mí su trabajo.

- Ya… - reconocí inmediatamente la proximidad de mi orgasmo – casi

- Lo sé – lo vi como sonreía de lado - ¿te gusta así? – sui rostro tan masculino mientras me penetraba me sentir aun mas - ¿duro y profundo?

- SIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chille a la vez que explotaba en mi primer orgasmo, definitivamente desde ahora en adelante comenzaría a disfrutar de los placeres del sexo.

- Exquisita – murmuro – TAN ESTRECHA!

Sentí como su semen se descarga en mi interior.

- Tranquilo – me apretó aun mas a él – me puse condón

- Ahhh – no pude decir nada más porque había sido una gran irresponsable al no haberme fijado en eso – creo que tengo que volver a la fiesta

- Si, yo también

Nos miramos fijamente y después de un casto beso nos separamos.

No lo mire mientras me vestía, aunque sabía que esto había sido cosa de una sola vez, era una situación un tanto incomoda.

Cuando estuve lista mi gire y él estaba listo esperándome, salimos juntos y cuando estuvimos cerca de casa Edward se detuvo, supe que esto había sido todo.

- Bueno – lo mire – muchas gracias por ser el primero

Como no sabía que mas decir me gire y me fui, después de todo era mejor así.

- Niñita – apenas puse un pie en la casa mi madre me recibió no de muy buenas ganas – te he estado buscando por mucho tiempo

- Ya estoy aquí madre – suspire – la verdad es que ya me iba a ir a acostar

- Ahora no – me tomo del brazo y comenzó a guiarme – tu padre quiere presentarte a tu feje

- ¡No quiero conocer al viejo ahora! – me queje

- Pues te aguantas

Llegamos a donde estaba mi padre de espaldas a nosotras hablando con el vejestorio.

- Charlie – le toco el hombre mi madre

- Hija – y solo Charlie Swan era capaz de dar esa mirada de odio sin que se notara – te estábamos esperando – hija – me tomo ahora él del brazo – quiero que conozcas a tu jefe… Edward Cullen

El vejestorio se giro y me di cuenta que de viejo no tenía nada, era Edward en todo su esplendor.

- Un gusto señorita Swan – tomo mi mano y deje un húmedo beso en ella, y digo húmedo porque el maldito saco su lengua a jugar

- Igual señor Cullen – puse mi mascara de altivez y le sonreí – veo que los días de trabajo serán muy interesantes con usted

Me importo una mierda que mis padres estuvieran ahí, estaba segura que de ahora en adelante tendría sexo por montones.

Mi deseo para el 2011…

Mucho sexo con Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Aca esta mi ONE por año nuevo, la verdad es que lo hice media apurada y trate de cambiar un poco a lo que siempre escribo.**

**Espero que le guste porque siento que se me estan acabando las ideas para lemmons**

**FELIZ 2011!**

**Besos!**


End file.
